So-called “roof blocks,” or “support blocks,” are widely used for organizing and supporting conduits of various kinds and other elongate members that are associated with utilities and roof-mounted equipment, such as electrical cables, gas pipes, refrigeration lines, etc. It is now common practice to employ roof blocks fabricated from synthetic resinous materials, in place of the wooden blocks that were previously used as conduit supports, and the following United States patent documents are representative of pertinent prior art:
Utility Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,934U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,963U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,901U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,191U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,508U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,718U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,591U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,944U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,613Design Patents:
No. D 315,668
No. D 436,522
No. D 521,851
Patent Application Publications:
U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 2006/0,091,265U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 2007/0,022,676U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 2007/0,045,482U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 2007/0,120,036U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 2008/0,054,143Despite the level of activity in the art indicated by the foregoing, a need remains for a roof block that is highly versatile in its applications, extremely strong, stable, and durable, convenient to install and employ, and economical and practical to manufacture in volume.